


Перепады настроения

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Клинт до сих пор не мог понять, было ли переменчивое поведение Наташи вызвано защитной реакцией психики или же проблема заключалась в гормональных перепадах настроения. Вероятно, имели место быть обе причины. В любом случае, через пять минут она всё равно его простит.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	Перепады настроения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mood Swings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632649) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 



Клинт увернулся от явно нерешительного удара Наташи (если бы она атаковала всерьёз, он бы уже впечатался в кухонную плитку) и медленно отступил под её ледяным взглядом. Совсем недавно, неделю назад, он бы, возможно, попытался выяснить, что именно было не так с его утренним приветствием, но теперь стал на семь дней (и тринадцать синяков) мудрее и, взяв чашку, молча передал её возлюбленной.

Складка между хмурых бровей Наташи разгладилась, и, несмотря на отсутствие благодарности, Клинт счёл это победой. Наташа успокоилась, по крайней мере, на ближайшие пять минут.

Он смотрел, как она неуклюже опустилась на диван. Для человека, который годами тренировал своё тело как живое оружие и добился идеального контроля над каждым мускулом, внезапные проблемы с координацией оказывались раздражающими в лучшие дни и крайне раздражающими в худшие. Клинт подождал, пока Наташа свернулась калачиком на диване с газетой, прежде чем осмелился сесть рядом с ней.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил он, надеясь этим не разрушить хрупкое перемирие.

Наташа удивила его, ловко перевернувшись и оказавшись у него на коленях. Руки Клинта автоматически приобняли её, и он улыбнулся, осознав, что и возлюбленная с удовольствием прижималась к нему.

— Она пинается, — пробормотала Наташа.

На секунду Клинт задержал дыхание. Он гладил ладонью её круглый живот до тех пор, пока не почувствовал едва различимый трепет, крохотное шевеление. Растрогавшись, он не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Серьёзно, Бартон? — раздражённо отозвалась Наташа. — Ты становишься слишком мягким.

Он не мог понять, было ли её переменчивое поведение вызвано защитной реакцией психики или же проблема заключалась в гормональных перепадах настроения. Вероятно, имели место быть обе причины. В любом случае, через пять минут она всё равно его простит.

Он успокаивающе поцеловал любимую в щёку.

— С ней всё будет хорошо, Таша. С нами всё будет хорошо.


End file.
